Lola (Shark Tale)
Lola is the hidden secondary antagonist later true main antagonist in Shark Tale. She is Don Lino's former partner-in-crime, Oscar's ex-girlfriend, and Angie's arch-rival. She is voiced by Angelina Jolie. Lola likes to be hot stuff and she only cares for money, uses Oscar and make Angie jealous. She can be quite fierce and strong when she angrily threw Oscar across the room. All the male fish are attracted to her. If there is one thing Lola likes better then money, it's revenge. At the end, she tries to get back with Oscar (unaware he lied), but she ends up with Crazy Joe instead and he turns the lights off it's likely she seduced him and they began a relationship. Biography In Shark Tale Lola begins at first as the "femme fatale", the beautiful, untouchable haughty fish that catches Oscar's eye. When Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes, he becomes distracted by his dreams of grandeur. Upon hearing that the race is rigged, he instead foolishly places it all on a long-shot bet by the name of "Lucky Day". Such a million dollar bet is noticed nearby by a beautiful lionfish named Lola, who flagrantly seduces an excited Oscar, but Oscar is disappointed when she leaves upon learning that he is a whale washer, calling him "Cute, but a nobody." Later, Oscar returns to the city with a new title of the Sharkslayer. Later, she becomes his love interest and girlfriend, much to Oscar's glee and Angie's sadness and anger. After Oscar finishes a Sharkslayer stunt, Lola smiles and decides to reward him. She slowly swims up behind Oscar and in full view of the cameras. She grabs his hand, spins him around, and firmly grabs him with one fin on the side of his torso and one on the back of his head. This is to prevent him from resisting or moving away. Lola then immediately locks lips with Oscar, putting her large, lipstick-clad lips on his. Oscar doesn't resist at all and actually smiles, showing that he is enjoying this passionate yet forceful kiss. Angie sees Lola making out with Oscar on TV and gets jealous. After she leaves, we see that the make-out session is still going strong, with Lola's large lips still pressed firmly on Oscar's. She still remains floating above him and holding him firmly to keep him in place, while his arms remain down and off of Lola's body. While the make-out session occurs, news reporter Katie Current says that Oscar has conquered a few hearts and that he, the reef's most eligible bachelor, has been snapped up. But once Angie confesses her unconditional love to him, Oscar rethinks his feelings and dumps Lola—which unfortunately, leads to her great fury as she mercilessly slams Oscar against the windows, before sulking away. The next day, Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny comes along now disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. They arrive at the meeting to find Lola (who obviously arranged the whole thing) next to Don Lino, while Angie is tied up and presented to Don Lino on a plate who prepares to eat her if Oscar doesn't comply. In response Oscar has Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) to grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing).But Lenny starts choking and vomits Angie out, causing Lino to recognize his son. Lola watches as Lino then chases Oscar out of the sit down and towards the Whale Wash. In the ending credits, Lola is looking for Oscar his penthouse (unaware that Oscar isn't there), saying that she knows she's been a bad girl, but Oscar would be crazy to take her back. But instead of Oscar, it's really Crazy Joe waiting for her and he shouts, "Did somebody say CRAZY?!" he then shuts off the lights then offscreen she probably seduces him and dates him. Personality Lola is shallow and superficial, and she knows it. She blatantly stated to Oscar that she was "Really superficial." and rebuked his affections, saying "Don't get me wrong, you're cute. But you're a nobody." She has no interest in those who are not "top of the reef", and is a self-proclaimed gold-digger. Her biggest interest in the film was money; however, she admitted there was one thing she liked better: Revenge, as she vows revenge on Oscar for dumping her and was even perfectly willing to arrange the sharks to kidnap Angie in exchange for Oscar's obedience, even threatening Angie's life in order to do so. She is also highly manipulative and seductive, as showed in the film, where she entranced many male fish, including a married Shark. Appearance Lola is gorgeous lion fish who resembles her voice actress Angelina Jolie. Her "hair" is long and colored in alternate shades of orange and red with green eyes, paling out near the tip. Her scales over her abdomen and her tail give her the appearance of a long dress of pink and white. She has a small "waist". Trivia * Lola is often thought to be the main and secondary antagonist of the film. ** Don Lino, while grumpy and short tempered, clearly just genuienly cared for his sons. Lola, however has no redeeming qualities. ** Lola also had bigger plans than Lino * She is thought to have similarities with Jessica Rabbit. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fish Category:Villains Category:Shark Tale characters Category:Bullies Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists